Un abuelo de cuidado
by yukiino475
Summary: Una pequeña llamada Lin va a casa de su abuelo para pasar una tarde agradable como cualquier niña normal, el problema es que su abuelo es el príncipe de los sayajin [Resubida]


**_Un abuelo de cuidado_**

-¿Estas lista?

-Shi papi

-No vayas a molestar a tu abuelito, tiene muchas cosas que hacer

-Shi mami

En la entrada se encontraba una joven pareja tomándole la mano a una pequeña niña, de cabellito corto, un tono purpura. Pan y Trunks se habían casado ya hacía algún tiempo y hacia unos 3 años tuvieron a su primera hija, la cual llamaron Lin.

Ellos eran muy felices con su pequeñita, tenía los ojos de Pan y la sonrisa de Trunks. Ese día no había asistido a la guardería por ser un día festivo, ese día era el aniversario de que Mr. Satán había salvado el mundo de un ser muy poderoso. O bueno al menos eso celebraba la ciudad.

Pero Pan y Trunks no podían faltar a su trabajo, por cuidar a la pequeña Lin, entonces optaron por recurrir a la persona más cercana en eso momentos, la madre del joven. Una señora que a pesar del tiempo no aparentaba la edad que tenía.

Lin iba preparada con su mochilita en la espalda y una muñeca agarrada con una de sus pequeñas manos. El problema de esto, es que Lin le temía a su abuelo, el príncipe de una raza guerrera extinta, Vegeta el príncipe de los Sayajin. Le temía por su rostro siempre enojado, y que gritaba para casi todo, aun para hablar por teléfono con su querida hija.

-Descuiden, Lin y yo aremos galletas y tomaremos el té, ¿Verdad preciosa?-Dijo su abuela agachándose hasta la altura de la pequeña

-Shi- Contesto Lin con una sonrisita

-Gracias Bulma-Dijo Pan, para después agacharse a ver a su pequeña-Pórtate bien a las 5 en punto volveremos por ti

-Hazle caso a tu abuelita en todo lo que te diga-Le dijo su padre cargándola-Volveremos por ti para ver los fuegos artificiales del abuelo Satán

-Shi papi-Dijo la pequeña abrazándolo.

Bulma y la pequeña entraron e inmediatamente Bulma le encendió el televisor mientras el horno se calentaba para preparar galletas. Juntas vieron un programa infantil mientras esperaban. Cuando el horno estuvo listo, comenzaron a preparar la pasta para galletas.

Poco después de eso, Bulma recibió una llamada de la compañía

-No puedo, estoy con mi nieta…Si pero…De acuerdo, en unos minutos le llamo-Dijo un poco molesta Bulma con quien fuera que le hablara

-Si ¿Diga?

-Bra, soy mama

-Ah hola mama que sucede-Le contesto animosa su hija

-Quisiera saber a qué hora llegaras a casa?

-A las 5, estaré un poco ocupada preparando las festividades de la escuela, ¿Sucede algo?

-En realidad si, veras Lin está en casa, y me llamaron del trabajo para entregar el invento en pocas horas, pero no sé con quién dejar a Lin

-Lo siento mama, sabes poder llegar pero hasta las 3, o 4 si me doy prisa

-Descuida hija, veré si alguien de por aquí puedo ayudarme con Lin-Le mintió Bulma para no preocupar a su hija

-Lin amor, iré a buscar a tu abuelito, vamos a ver la televisión si

La llevo a la niña a la sala, y después fue a buscar a su esposo, sabía que se encontraba entrenando como siempre, así que fue a buscarlo a su amada capsula de entrenamiento. Entro interrumpiendo la sesión de gravedad aumentada.

-¿Qué te ocurre mujer?-Dijo el príncipe malhumorado

-Tengo un problema y necesito de tu ayuda

-¿Y ahora que hizo Bra?-Dijo Vegeta secándose el sudor

-No es ella, soy yo

-¿Estas embarazada de nuevo?-Vegeta se asusto

-No seas idiota, Lin está en la casa, y necesito terminar un importante trabajo, así que ¿perdías ayudar a cuidarla?

-Pero a ella no le gusta verme

-Lo sé pero has un esfuerzo, es tu única nieta

-¿Pero?

-Si no lo haces, desmantelare la capsula de entrenamiento tornillo por tornillo

-Cálmate mujer, solo deja y me ducho-Vegeta amaba tanto su capsula de entrenamiento tanto como amaba a su esposa y a su hija

Bulma llego a cuidar a su nieta y le explico que su abuelito pasaría esa tarde con ella, ya que ella se ocuparía un poco en el trabajo, Lin tan solo hizo un puchero, porque jamás había pasado más de unos minutos al lado de su abuelo, y menos toda la tarde

Vegeta estaba aún más asustado, el príncipe de los Sayajin cuidando a una pequeña niña, que iba a hacer ¿Vestirse de princesa con ella? Cuando salió del baño Bulma lo esperaba, le dijo que terminaran las galleta que habían comenzado, y así lo hizo. Pero tan solo se sentó en la mesa a ver lo que hacia la niña

-¿Terminaste?-Le pregunto a Lin

-No-Dijo la pequeña haciéndole un puchero-Y ¿Tush galletash?

-Yo no hago galletas-Le dijo Vegeta un poco aburrido

-Termine-Dijo la niña enseñándole la masa, un poco mal formada por las manitas de la niña pero en fin eran sus galletas

Vegeta llevo la bandeja al horno y ahí las dejo. Llevo a Lin a ver la televisión mientras se horneaban. Pasó media hora, pasaron 45 minutos, paso una hora, y casi a la hora con 15 minutos vegeta olio algo, algo que no olía bien, y recordó las galletas. Fue corriendo a la cocina y abrió el horno, Lin iba tras é, entonces del Horno salió una gran nube de humo negro, cubriéndolos a los dos.

-Creo que, no tendrás galletas-Vegeta le dijo un poco preocupado por el desastre que hicieron, Lin hizo un puchero y comenzó a llorar-Ya deja de llorar-Vegeta no tenía tacto para ello, así que comenzó a llorar mas

La cargo y la llevo nuevamente a la sala, dejándola ahí unos instantes mientas él iba a buscar algo con que limpiar a la pequeña

-Anda ven acá, voy a limpiarte ese humo que tienes en la cara-La jalo un poquito hacia el para limpiarle la cara y los brazos

-Tengo hambre-Dijo Lin mientras la limpiaba pero su abuelo no respondió nada-Abuelo

-¿Si?-Dijo mientras terminaba de limpiarla

-Tienes humo en la cara-Dijo Lin escalando hacia el limpiándole la mejilla, Vegeta se sonrojo con tal acto de su pequeña nieta

-Bien iremos por algo de comer, ¿Sabes volar?-Lin negó-Entonces que te enseña tu estúpido padre-Vegeta se molestó por eso, Pan a esa edad ya volaba alrededor de la tierra

Busco las llaves del auto, tomo la mochilita de Lin, y a la pequeña y salió no sin antes gritar dentro de la casa "Llevare a Lin a comer" pero su esposa no le contesto. Abrió el coche y subió a su nieta en el asiento del copiloto, y de inmediato le puso el cinturón de seguridad, Pan se molestaría si ocurría algo con ella.

La llevo a un lugar que ese día tenia descuento especial

-Bienvenido a hamburguesas Satán, ¿Qué desea ordenar?

-¿Qué quieres Lin?-Vegeta le pregunto viendo el menú

-Juguete-Dijo Lin emocionada

-Deme, el menú infantil, y me da una hamburguesa doble para mi

-Enseguida señor

Los murmullos de las señoras se hacían presentes, escuchaba que era un hombre apuesto, y joven, con una niña tan pequeña, y cosas por el estilo, Lin también los escucho y se puso celosa un poco, lo abrazo de la pierna, y a la señora que estaba al lado también murmurando le dijo

-Mi abuelito ama mucho a mi abuelita-Vegeta se avergonzó y la alzo en brazos para que no siguiera diciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Comían tranquilamente, mientras Lin jugaba con una figurita de acción de Mr. Satán

-Él es el abuelito Satán-Le decía orgullosa la niña

-Bah ¿Qué te dijo tu madre sobre él? El que en verdad derroto a ese monstro fue tu abuelo Gohan ese hablador no hizo nada-Vegeta le dijo molesto por esas cosas tan ridículas que decían

-Abuelo, tenes salsha aquí-Dijo Lin mientras le limpiaba nuevamente la mejilla

-Anda ve a jugar ahí-Vegeta la cargo y la llevo a la zona de juegos, le ponía un poco nervioso que hiciera eso

Mientras Lin estaba jugando con más niñas Vegeta hacia una sopa de letras del menú infantil entonces escucho el llanto de un niño y el reclamo de una madre diciendo de quien era esa jovencita peleonera, entonces a Vegeta se le ocurrió que podría ser Lin.

Fue a ver y Lin tenía su mismo rostro malhumorado, y a un pequeño gordito llorando, y a una señora Gorda gritona llena de joyas también molesta

-Usted es el padre de esta cosa

-No señora, soy su abuelo

-Ja pues que mal ejemplo le da a su nieta, golpear a mi hijo

-Lin ¿Qué hiciste?-Vegeta estaba un poco asustado, y si era igual de fuerte que sus padres y en realidad había lastimado al bodoque aquel

-El me empujo, y yo le pegue-Dijo Lin sin cambiar su rostro

-Claro que no, mi hijo sería incapaz de hacer algo así con las niñas

-Bah señora, solo por eso me molesta

-Ja ya veo de dónde saca los malos modales-Dijo la señora mientras se llevaba a rastras al pequeño gordito

Lin comenzó a llorar y las niñas con las que jugaba le habían dicho que aquel niño las había empujado y jalado el cabello, cosa que a Lin le molesto y le pego en el estomago

-Deja de llorar, Ven te comprare un helado-Dijo Vegeta cargándola fuera del local.

Calles después Lin se calmó, Vegeta pensó que sería hora de que una Princesa Sayajin fuera entrenada, y no ser una simple niñita humana como hasta ahora había sido. El sentía un Ki un poco alto en Lin, pero sin superar al de su hija.

Ambos compraron helado para calmar a Lin. En la calle principal por la que ellos iban pasando había comenzado un desfile en honor a Mr. Satán, Lin jalo a su abuelo para quedarse a verlo. Ella comía su helado mientras veía atenta el desfile, poco a poco la gente iba llegando.

Por la calle iba empujando a personas un joven, alto de cabello largo, y un poco delgado, corría con una bolsa en la mano, y tras él iban unos policías persiguiéndolo. Lin y Vegeta se encontraban al frente observando el desfile, y el joven llego por atrás de ellos empujándolos y aventando al suelo a Lin y a su helado.

El joven se atravesó interrumpiendo el desfile, Lin se paró y fue directo hacia él, Vegeta la había perdido de vista, no sabía dónde se encontraba hasta que escucho al joven gritarle

-Oye niña estúpida ¿Qué es lo que quieres? LARGATE DE AQUÍ MOCOSA

-NADIE LE GRITA A MI NIETA-Vegeta se paró enfrente de él y le dio un golpe que lo noqueo

Todos estaban sorprendidos y el desfile había parado por completo.

Y en las noticias…

_-Y ahora vamos con Shanicua en vivo al desfile en honor de Mr. Satán, donde hubo una gran conmoción, adelante_

_-Hola estamos en vivo desde el desfile en honor a Mr. Satán el salvador del mundo, hace unos pocos minutos, un joven había hurtado el bolso de la alcaldesa y detuvo el desfile, tras empujar a una pequeñita hacia este…_

En la escuela de Bra un compañero veía las noticias sobre el desfile

-Bra, tu padre está en televisión-Un joven llego corriendo hacia ella cuando esta preparaba las cosas para regresar a casa, Bra fue al televisor

_-Esta pequeñita de Nombre Lin fue empujada hacia el desfile, pero gracias a el gran valor de su abuelo evito que sucediera un trágico accidente_

-Lin no está en la casa-Bulma dijo escuchando las noticas en su laboratorio, viendo la imagen de su pequeña nieta sonriendo en televisión

_-El abuelo de esta pequeñita no quiso hablar sobre el tema, pero ella dijo unas palabras_

_-Mi abuelito le pego por que el me empujo, y me tido mi hedado_

Bra se espantó y fue al desfile, el cual ya estaba a punto de terminar y no encontró a nadie, así que fue a su casa a buscar a su madre y a decirle lo que había visto por la televisión, pero cuando llego su madre también había visto esas escenas y se había espantado, donde se encontraba ahora su nieta y su esposo.

A las 5 de la tarde Trunks y Pan habían llegado, sin saber del problema

-¿Y Lin?-Pan pregunto

-Está ya dormida, fue un día muy divertido para ella-Bulma le dijo

-Pan podrías venir y decirme si esto es verdad-Trunks dijo un poco sorprendido de lo que veía

Pan llego a la sala donde se encontraba su esposo, y en el sofá vio algo que también la sorprendió, en el sofá se encontraba Vegeta profundamente dormido, y la pequeña de tres años llamada Lin, dormida sobre el pecho de su abuelo.

Nadie sabía que había pasado ese día, el día de la aventura de un abuelo y su pequeña nieta.

* * *

**Este es una de mis historias favoritas que escribir, alguien la primera vez que lo subí me dijo que ciertas partes no se entendían, así que lo corregí un poco espero que sea de su agrado **


End file.
